Sick Days
by breek
Summary: Just a sappy little Selvine for a friend. Selphie's sick, and Irvine's being sweet.


AN: I wrote this as a present for my friend. She loves Selvines (I'm more of a Squinoa girl, myself), and for her birthday, I thought I'd write her a story she could really enjoy. She wanted something that would make her squeal...which for her means pure fluffy sap. So, Jo (hee hee hee, that rhymed), I hope you enjoy. HAPPY 19TH!!!!!!!!!!! I'll see you when we both come home for Thanksgiving. Love you mit alles.  
  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine...like you really thought otherwise.  
  
  
A tall cowboy made his way down a corridor, happily whistling a tune about a train. Tipping his hat at a group of giggling girls, he smiled to himself. Nothing wrong with a little flirting now and then, as long as he didn't act on it...or do it in the presence of his lil' butterfly. Only Hyne knew how something so sweet and delicate could hit so hard.  
  
  
Stopping outside a dorm door, he smirked and straightened his always present hat. He brought his hand up and lightly tapped on the door. He waited a few moments for the door to open, but nothing happened. Shifting his weight to the other foot, he pondered, 'Usually she throws the door open, by now. Maybe I didn't knock hard enough.' Knocking much louder, the cowboy heard a faint shuffling inside the room.  
  
  
The opening of the door revealed a pajama clad Selphie. " 'ello, Irvy." The usually chipper brunette's hair laid limp against her cheeks, having lost most of its natural bounce. However, the most prominent difference had to be the bright red nose stuck on the middle of her face.  
  
  
"You look awful," Irvine replied as he placed the back of his hand on her clammy forehead.  
  
  
Selphie narrowed her eyes, "I'm thick." She emphasized her point by bringing a tissue up to her nose and blowing. "And will you stop touching me," she agitatedly swatted his hand away, "I already know I have a feber."  
  
  
"Aw, you have a feber?" mocked Irvine sweetly.  
  
  
"Weave me awone. I don't feel good. My nose is clogged." She slowly shuffled back to her bed.  
  
  
Taking that as an invitation, Irvine entered the dorm and closed the door behind him. Used tissue papers and cough drop wrappers littered the floor. Eyeing a particularly wet Kleenex on the ground, Irvine's face distorted into a look of disgust. Seeing this, Selphie groaned, "If it grosses you out so much, then throw it away."  
  
  
Giving an incredulous look, "Hyne couldn't make me touch that thing."  
  
  
"As far as I know, Hyne's not making you stay in here, either. Now, was there something you wanted?"  
  
  
Taking a rather large step over the infamous tissue, Irvine crossed the room to Selphie's desk-chair. "I stopped by to see if you wanted to go out tonight. Guess that idea is out."  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Irvy," Her bottom lip slightly trembled.  
  
  
"Ah, honey. Don't worry about it. How 'bout I go pick up some noodle soup for ya?"  
  
  
Selphie smiled, "Ok."  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Irvine decided to go shopping in Balamb for noodle soup, instead of going to the cafeteria. With the exception of the hot dogs, Balamb Garden's cafeteria was highly overrated. Heading towards the grocery store, Irvine passed Choco Movie, the local video rental place. Looking in his wallet, Irvine decided he had more than enough gil to go in and get something. After renting a movie, the cowboy continued on his journey.  
  
  
Walking through the aisles of the store, Irvine picked up items and threw them in his slightly dirty, red hand basket. As yet another old lady gave his backside an approving look, he came to the not so startling conclusion, 'I hate shopping.' Quickly grabbing a box of Kleenex for Selphie, in case she was out by the time he got back to Garden, Irvine darted to the checkout line.  
  
  
"Hello Irvine." giggled a girl slightly younger than him. "Why is it hat whenever you come here, you always end up in my line?" Irvine looked up to see the bleached blonde checkout girl leaning 'seductively' against the cash register.  
  
  
'Bad luck I guess,' he mused, but was too polite to voice. "Hey, Misty. You're looking good."  
  
  
"Don't I always?" Misty smacked her bubble gum and winked. "I'm starting to think you like me. You're always coming to my line." Irvine was used to dealing with girls like this, so it didn't take too much restraint to keep from rolling his eyes.  
  
  
Misty finally started doing her job by ringing up Irvine's bill. "Hey cowboy, watcha doing tonight? Me and a couple of friends are going to a party. Wanna tag along?" Misty looked down to the bag of Irvine's items. "Oh, are you sick?" she asked as she held up a box of cough medicine.  
  
  
"No, but my girlfriend is." Irvine stated with emphasis on the keyword, 'girlfriend'.  
  
  
Misty smiled coyly, "Well, I guess she won't mind you coming with me tonight, then."  
  
  
'Are you incapable of taking a hint?' "Sorry Misty, but I promised to spend time with my baby." With that, Irvine handed the pouting girl his gil, grabbed his bag of stuff, and left to return to his sick little darlin'.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Irvine balanced his parcels as he kicked Selphie's door. 'Come on, Sefie. The damn bags about to break.'  
  
  
The door swung open slowly, "Come on in, Irvy." Selphie moved out of the doorway, allowing Irvine entry.  
  
  
Irvine kicked the door close behind him. Quickly setting the bags down, he turned towards his butterfly. Selphie had crawled back into bed and was sitting up. He was also happy to note that the grotesque Kleenex, along with others, had been picked up and deposited in the wastebasket.  
  
  
"What did you bring me? I know getting soup doesn't take that long."  
  
  
"It does if you don't go to the cafeteria." He handed her the warm container of soup and a plastic spoon. "I also picked you up a few other things. Some Kleenex, those cherry cough drops you like, and some cold medicine. I didn't know if you wanted drowsy or non-drowsy, so I got both."  
  
  
"You didn't have to. Thank you so much." Irvine could tell she was smiling as she blew her nose.  
  
  
"I also brought you a surprise."  
  
  
"Is it a good surprise?" she asked with a tinge of excitement in her voice.  
  
  
"Well, I think so. I'm pretty sure you're going to like it." Irvine handed her another bag. Selphie gladly took it and opened it.  
  
  
There was a slightly snotty squeal of delight. "Thank you, Irvy!" Selphie clutched a copy of "The Little Fastitocalon-Maid" in her hands. "I love this movie. Wanna watch it with me?"  
  
  
"Not really, but I will if you want me to." Selphie hugged Irvine. "Um, did you change your pj's?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I took a shower after you left. I thought I'd feel better once I was clean."  
  
  
"Do you?"  
  
  
"A little bit. At least my hair isn't as greasy anymore." Selphie pulled hair away from her face , grabbed a scrunchie off her desk, and put her hair in a ponytail. "Hey, where did I put my soup?" Wrinkling her nose in annoyance, Selphie searched her bed and desk.  
  
  
"It's right here, darlin'." Irvine drawled as he grabbed the container off floor.  
  
  
Smiling sheepishly, she took her soup and spoon, "Thank you." Finding a comfortable position on her bed, she watched as Irvine put the movie in the player. "Irvy, come sit with me."  
  
  
Irvine crawled onto the bed and leaned his back against the wall, allowing Selphie to snuggle into his side and enjoy her soup. As the previews played, Selphie glanced up, "Hey, Irvy."  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
He smiled down at her, "I love you too." She leaned farther into his warmth.  
  
  
"Irvy?"  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"Will you fast forward to the actual movie?" 


End file.
